


Bodyguard (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: protecting you (meanie) [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate universe - Mafia, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Gangs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia Boss, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, mafia, mentioned death, mingyu is just doing his job, mingyu's dad dies, wonwoo's flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Kim Mingyu signed up to protect Jeon Wonwoo from all danger and to make sure he was always safe, the flirting from the boy was just a bonus.





	Bodyguard (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with meanie and I'm sorry I keep writing about them but they are perfect for this and I'm making it a series gOODBYE

Kim Mingyu's father worked as a guard for one of Korea's notorious mafia bosses, Mr. Jeon.

Mingyu didn't find out until he was fifteen and his father finally told him. Told him that when Mingyu was sixteen, he was going to train to be like him. And Mingyu was excited but also scared because he was only fifteen, could he really be as great as his dad?

When Mingyu turned sixteen, his father started training him.

All day, all night, his father worked on him with different tactics and skills to work Mingyu to be the best.

And Mingyu sure did show out.

As the years went by, Mingyu became bigger and stronger. His senses became stronger, knowing when danger was near or when something wasn't right.

One night, his father left with a quick goodbye, promising Mingyu he would be home to help him train.

Mingyu knew something wasn't right, the familiar feeling being in his gut all day as he continued on. When his father hadn't come home and he could just feel something was wrong.

Later that night, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and it was Mr. Jeon's men. They told Mingyu that his father died trying to protect Mr. Jeon. That his dad died a hero.

Mingyu worked harder and harder every day after that.

When Mingyu turned eighteen, in honor of his father, he went to meet Mr. Jeon himself.

He was put through multiple tests before he passed.

Mingyu knew he made his father proud.

Mr. Jeon told Mingyu he had one job and that was to protect his son, Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo was around Mingyu's age and as weak as could be. But he had a cocky attitude and a strong personality. You could tell that he got some of his personality from his dad.

When Mingyu and Wonwoo first met, things happened between the two young boys.

Mingyu thought that Wonwoo was the most beautiful boy in the world and felt the sudden need to always protect him from everyone. Wonwoo thought Mingyu was very handsome considering the fact he hasn't seen that many boys like him around.

Wonwoo considered himself lucky to have a hot bodyguard.

And he let Mingyu know that every day.

Mingyu at first was cautious about the boy's flirtatious attitude towards him but he soon grew to get used to it as the months grew by and they became closer.

And as each month went by, the strong need to protect Wonwoo grew every day.

But so did Wonwoo's feelings and he was starting to get persistent.

But Mingyu knew better than to flirt with the bosses son. It was against the rules right?

But does anyone really follow the rules?

 

**\------**

 

"Mingyu ah! Come here please."

Mingyu walked into the Wonwoo's bedroom, seeing the boy laying in bed still in his pajamas. "Yes Won?" Wonwoo smiled playfully. "Nothing, I just wanted your company. I hate when you stand outside my room, then I can't see your face."

Wonwoo pouted and all Mingyu could do was try and hide a smile.

"Okay, Won."

He stood back against the wall and Wonwoo smiled and nodded, going back to reading his book.

Wonwoo had requested for Mingyu to call him his name or a nickname instead of  'Mr. Jeon' or 'Sir' because that made him feel old like his father.

His words, not Mingyu's.

"Hey, Mingyu?" Mingyu looked at him and nodded. "Yes Won?"

"Let's go out."

"It's pretty late Wonwoo, too dangerous to go out right no-"

"No! That's not what I mean! I mean on a date. Let's go out on a date. Me and you." Wonwoo's cheeks were pink.

Mingyu's heart started beating fast in his chest. He couldn't believe Wonwoo just asked him out on a date.

But his dad.

His dad would kill Mingyu.

"We can't Won. You know that."

Mingyu's heart broke slightly as he watched Wonwoo's face fall. "Yes, we can! Who cares what my dad thinks Mingyu?"

"I do. He'll kill me and you know it."

Wonwoo felt tears form in his eyes. "We all know my dad doesn't care and if he knows it's you, then he would be even happier knowing my boyfriend is going to save me and protect me like he did with mom!"

Mingyu opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He wasn't sure.

This wasn't right.

"I'm convinced you just don't want to reject me. That you don't have feelings for me and you just pity me. Using my dad as an excuse."

Mingyu felt his throat tighten, it was definitely not that.

He fucking loved Wonwoo, to the moon and back.

"Won-"

"You can stand outside Mingyu, please."

Mingyu's heart fell apart but he obeyed, making his way to stand outside the door.

"And close the door."

That was it to break him.

He closed the door and sighed. 

He fucked up and he knows it.

 

**\------**

 

Wonwoo sat on his bed, staring at the door.

He didn't know whether to be hurt that Mingyu didn't deny what he said or to be hurt that he didn't try to stop Wonwoo from getting him to leave.

Wonwoo needed to get out for some fresh air.

He texted a group of his close friends, asking them to meet up at this bar. One of them offered to come to pick him up and he agreed because there was no way he could drive out of here without getting caught.

He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into skinny jeans and a loose shirt.

Mingyu hated when he wore loose shirts, he never knew why though.

Mingyu.

He has to stop thinking about him for tonight.

Wonwoo quietly locked his door before making his way to the window, climbing out of it and running off to the gate. He climbed over it and ran to his friend's car who had just pulled up.

He smiled at Seungkwan.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah, let's go have fun."

 

**\------**

 

Mingyu knew something was wrong, he could sense it the moment he was in his room getting ready for bed.

He switched with the night guard, going to his room to think about everything said between him and Wonwoo. And he wanted to make it better. And he knew the only way to do that.

But as Mingyu put his ear up to the shared wall he and Wonwoo had, he didn't hear anything.

He didn't know why he was panicking for, the boy was probably fast asleep by now.

But really he could just tell something was wrong.

So he sat on his chair, staring outside, waiting.

He didn't know for what but he knew something was going to happen.

 

**\------**

 

Wonwoo sat alone at a table while all his friends were off dancing with their significant others.

He wishes Mingyu was his significant other and that he could dance with him.

He looked down at his untouched drink, stirring it slightly. He almost missed the sound of the chair next to him being pulled out. He looked up and saw someone sitting down next to him.

The boy smiled at him. He was handsome, not like Mingyu, but handsome but he also looked creepy.

"Are you here by yourself beautiful?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, I came with a couple of friends, what about you?" The guy shook his head. "I came alone, hoping to find a beautiful boy like you." Wonwoo almost gagged at how cheesy that line was.

"It's pretty crowded in here isn't it?"

Wonwoo looked around, not noticing the guy slip a pill in his drink, and nodded. He stirred his cup slightly. "How come you haven't taken a drink yet? You look like you need one."

Wonwoo shrugged. "I don't know, I have nothing to drink too."

"Here, let's drink to us yeah?" Wonwoo eyed the guy but nodded. "To us!" The guy raised his shot glass and Wonwoo raised his drink, clinking it.

Wonwoo took a sip, almost immediately knowing something was wrong.

Considering his dad was a mafia boss, Wonwoo knew when things were wrong and didn't taste right. And his drink didn't taste right.

This guy was trying to lace him.

The guy smirked slightly, putting his hand on Wonwoo's thigh. "So beau-"

"Um, I'm going to use the restroom real quick yeah?" The guy nodded. "Alright, but don't be too long beautiful." Wonwoo gave a fake smile before getting up and slightly stumbling on his way to the men's room.

He walked in and quickly pulled out his phone, calling the one person who he knew would always answer.

" _Wonwoo._ "

"Mingyu."

" _What's wrong?_ "

Wonwoo gripped onto the counter for support.

"I-I snuck out to come to this stupid bar and some boy laced my drink. I'm not fully affected by it but I need you to come get me please." Wonwoo paused for a second. "I'm scared Gyu, I'm scared he's going to take me."

" _Not on my watch, where are you?_ "

"Bar downtown, hiding in the men's room."

" _I'm already near, I'm coming baby._ "

Wonwoo's heart fluttered.

"Okay, I'm waiting."

Wonwoo hung up and started lightly splashing cold water in his face.

He heard the bathroom door open and looked up in the mirror, seeing the guy from earlier.

Wonwoo's frown immediately dropped as he turned around, facing the guy. "What took you so long gorgeous?" He stepped closer to him. "I missed you." Wonwoo almost rolled his eyes.

"I just needed to use the restroom, that's all. Let's go back to our seats yeah?"

The guy shook his head. "Nah, I like it in here better. Gives us more privacy."

The guy stepped forward trapping Wonwoo against the sink. "Don't you think?" Wonwoo almost gagged at the smell of the man's breath. Heavy alcohol and smoke.

"I would stop if I were you. You don't know who you are messing with."

The guy chuckled a dark chuckle and pulled away slightly. "What, you got a boyfriend?" Wonwoo nodded. "I do and he doesn't like when other people touch me so I'd advise you to back off."

The guy rolled his eyes. "I think you're lying because you came here alone. So I doubt that little fake boyfriend of yours would care if I touch-"

"Actually, I would care and if you fucking laying a finger on him, I'm going to break it."

Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief, him and man turning to look at the bathroom door. There stood Mingyu, gun in his pants and an angry expression.

Wonwoo thought he looked sexy like that.

"This is your boyfriend?"

Mingyu nodded. "I am and I definitely don't appreciate you trying to make moves on him." The guy turned to Mingyu, hands clenched in a fist. "What are you going to do about it then?"

Mingyu looked at him and then Wonwoo.

His precious Wonwoo who this guy tried to lace and make a move on.

He threw his arm back and punched the guy, right in the middle of his face.

The guy fell with a thud, no movements coming from his unconscious body.

"That was hot."

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's quickly get you home. I have some water in the car." Wonwoo smiled and followed Mingyu's lead to his car, getting in the passenger side.

Mingyu drove them back home, the car ride silent.

Wonwoo sat, drinking his water.

Mingyu pulled up to the house, parking his car and walking behind Wonwoo into the home.

They went up to his room, the night guard nodding at Mingyu and leaving.

Mingyu walked into Wonwoo's room.

Wonwoo looked at him and before he could say anything, Mingyu brought him into a hug.

"Goddammit Won, I was so fucking worried. All night I knew something was wrong and when I saw you calling me, I just knew it." Wonwoo hugged Mingyu back, snuggling his face into the taller's chest.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out Gyu and scaring you. I just wanted to clear my mind."

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier and hiding my feelings for you and making up excuses and making you upset with me. Wonwoo, I do like you a whole damn lot. More than you can imagine. I was worried about following the rules, that's all."

Wonwoo looked up at him, excitement in his eyes.

"It's okay to break the rules sometimes Mingyu, especially for a good reason."

Mingyu looked down at him, tilting his face upwards. "Maybe you're a good enough reason too."

They leaned in and kissed, a passionate yet soft kiss. No rushing into it.

Mingyu only brought Wonwoo closer to him, never wanting to let the other go.

They pulled away and Wonwoo smiled up at him.

Mingyu smirked slightly. "Go on a date with me."

Wonwoo pretended to think.

"I guess I should since you did save me and all." He winked teasingly and Mingyu just held him close.

"I hope you know I will kill anyone who lays a finger on you, no hesitation at all. You're mine now." Wonwoo laughed pulling Mingyu down for another kiss. "Doesn't sound like a bad thing to me. Plus seeing you all jealous and mad like that makes you even hotter."

Mingyu bit back a smile as Wonwoo connected his lips with him.

Maybe breaking the rules isn't as bad as it seems.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy uwu


End file.
